


[Podfic of] he is and as he is

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times and muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] he is and as he is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he is and as he is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378434) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



> Author's notes: "WARNING for past Kate/Derek and since Kate was a fucking psycho, statutory rape."

Length: 8:32  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/He%20is%20and%20as%20he%20is%20.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/He%20is%20and%20as%20he%20is%20.m4a)  



End file.
